The invention relates to marine propulsion devices and more particularly, to such devices including mechanical linkages for coordinating throttle and shift control. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Fusella, 2,208,364, July 16, 1940 PA0 Good, 2,407,877, Sept. 17, 1946 PA0 Morse, 2,971,618, Feb. 14, 1961 PA0 Morse, 2,973,069, Feb. 28, 1961 PA0 Shimanckas, 3,131,795, May 5, 1964 PA0 Heidner, 3,183,879, May 18, 1965 PA0 Baker, 3,285,361, Nov. 15, 1966 PA0 Draxler, 4,064,823, Dec. 27, 1977